


Glimpse

by Leefdoor



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chapter Related, Drabble, Gen, Reflection, Spoilers for chapter 159, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leefdoor/pseuds/Leefdoor
Summary: A quick look through Senku's eyes during chapter 159...WARNING: spoilers to recent manga chapters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 159 hit me hard and I found myself inspired by [this picture](https://nerdismysafespace-01.tumblr.com/post/624099403416895488/) so I ended up writing this drabble as a response...

Senku was 15 when he decided that he was going to bring back the world, was going to build a technological civilization from scratch.

He was 16 when he declared to a newly made murderer with opposing ideals that he would rescue every single person… when that murderer killed him because he might have liked Senku but he also believed him.

He was 17 when he fought a bloodless war in which the main goal of the opposing side was to kill him, though maiming was also considered… a war that ended with him being forced to kill his own murderer in order to give him a chance to live.

He was 18 when another enemy petrified everyone around him… when his friends all put their fates into his hands in order to give him what he needed to win… when he found what they would need to do in order to put an end to the threat that loomed over humanity.

He is barely 19 when he once again finds himself with a literal target on his back… another scientist, someone he knows, has history with, has decided that having Senku killed makes an elegant solution to the obstacle he represents…

Senku’s mind and ideals and ability to make those ideals into reality have been the most important thing about him for a while now… His life and dreams and who he is outside of science matter little in comparison… The fact that he was technically a child when all of this started and in a way still is matters even less.

People scatter around him in fear of the threat Ryusui has revealed but Senku knows the moment he looks up in the direction of the sniper that he’s given himself away. He can’t avoid it, he already knows, his only option is to take it… So he does what he always does, puts his life and fate in the hands of his science and puts his teeth together to wait for the pain…

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never actually written a drabble before... I might end up adding more in the future!


End file.
